Magical Mirror
by Dana-nya3579
Summary: Negitoro, basado en la canción "Magical Mirror". Miku es una chica infeliz que vive en un pueblo rodeado de miseria, y solo cuenta con el apoyo de su vecina y única amiga. Su vida cambiará cuando del espejo salga una misteriosa hechicera dispuesta a cumplir sus mayores deseos. Con el tiempo ambas irán cambiando su parecer sobre la otra, se enamorarán?
1. Chapter 1

Señores y señoras, con todos ustedes...Mi nuevo fic negitoro OwO! (Gumi: y feliz navidaaaaaad!)

Bueno, por el título se puede adivinar que me basé en la canción "Magical Mirror" de Rin y Len. Me encanta esa canción, además Hitoshizuku es mi compositora favorita de Vocaloid nwn, así que un día pensé: "sería genial si existiese una versión de Miku y Luka...o un fic negitoro de la canción..." y surgió este fic. También tiene un poco de base en la precuela "Mirror's Magic" de Len, pero eso solo se verá más adelante.

Tengo que decir que no será muy largo ya que la imaginación y la base no me dan para tanto, y los capítulos podrían queda muy cortos y descompensados unos con otros, pero es necesario para lo que tengo pensado (Gumi: un cap por deseo OwO) Gumi no me fastidies mis ideas! Ah, y otra cosa que tengo que decir es que en principio esto iba a ser -y sigue siendo- un drama, o al menos un intento de drama (aunque la Rin de L&amp;FD se muera de risa cuando lo lee ¬ ¬...), no sé qué tal se me da el drama así que...en fin, disfruten. Y feliz navidad! (Esto sería algo así como mi regalo de navidad para los lectores)

* * *

**Cap 1: La llegada de la hechicera**

El invierno se acercaba, trayendo con ello el frío y la nieve. En la ciudad aquello podía aguantarse e incluso disfrutarse, ya que con la llegada de la navidad las calles se llenaban de luces y felicidad. La gente era feliz, los niños se emocionaban pensando en qué regalos recibirían y las parejas se animaban a salir, pero no todo iba tan bien en cierto pueblo.

Aquella pequeña aldea hundida en la miseria y rodeada de la nada vivía asaltada por múltiples guerras. La gente no disfrutaba, los niños no podían permitirse ir a la escuela y muchos adultos eran reclutados para alguna guerra, donde la mayoría morían. Quienes tenían un mínimo de dinero acababan emigrando, y los que no, eran ayudados raras veces por ONGs poco conocidas o por conocidos lejanos.

Pero la historia se centrará en una aldeana en particular.

En una casa que muchos dan por abandonada, una chica llamada Miku Hatsune mira su ventana con aburrimiento. Ella estaba enferma de las piernas y, al no poder caminar, pasaba el tiempo en la cama. Sus padres murieron en una guerra y nadie más que su vecina Rin Kagamine la visitaba, y le llevaba algo de comida. Las visitas de Rin eran de las pocas cosas que animaban un poco a Miku.

–Miku-chan! Soy yo, Rin. Te he traído algo de comida.–dijo Rin haciendo su visita diaria.

–Qué traes esta vez?–preguntó Miku mirando cómo la pequeña figura de cabello corto y rubio y ojos azules se acercaba con una cesta.

–Un lindo cesto de frutas.

–Yo quería puerros...–protestó la Hatsune haciendo pucheros.

–Por qué pondría puerros en una cesta de frutas?

–Por lo mismo que has puesto bolas de arroz*.

–Eso es para que no mueras de hambre, no creo que la fruta te llene mucho.

–De todas formas gracias.

–Y qué tal estás?–preguntó la rubia sentándose con Miku y jugando con sus largas coletas aguamarinas a juego con sus ojos.

–Como siempre, y tú?

–Regular. Mi padre se va hoy a la guerra con el país vecino, espero que no le pase nada.

–No creo, esa guerra ya está casi ganada. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

–Eso espero, gracias por los ánimos.–agradeció Rin con una sonrisa.

Rin vivía con su padre y su gemelo Len, quien era su viva imagen. Su madre los abandonó al año de nacer ellos, por lo que Rin hacía todo lo posible para ocupar su lugar en la familia.

–Rin! Tengo hambre, me preparas algo de comer?–gritaba Len desde fuera. Una enorme vena roja empezó a sobresalir de la frente de Rin, quien se estaba preparando para otra discusión con su gemelo.

–Coge algo del huerto y come! Estoy ocupada y ya eres mayorcito, baka!–gritó Rin violentamente por la ventana de Miku.

La escena no era algo nuevo para Miku, Len podía llegar a ser como un crío y su gemela siempre acababa gritándole. Era de los pequeños detalles que hacían más divertida su vida, pero ella sentía que faltaba algo, algo que dejaba un vacío en su corazón.

Más de una vez se había preguntado qué era. Pensaba en todos los bienes que no tenía: familia, salud, bienestar económico...Pero el vacío que hacía la falta de todas esas cosas en el interior de Miku no podía compararse a aquella sensación desconocida.

–_Tal vez...un amigo?_–pensaba a veces.

Realmente había momentos en los que se cuestionaba si de verdad era eso. Len solo era un conocido, no un amigo, y Rin...bueno, Rin era una amiga, casi siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y se divertía con ella. Definitivamente le tenía mucho aprecio, pero por algún motivo no parecía ser ese tipo de amiga la que le faltaba. Aunque...qué idea tenía ella de lo que significaba exactamente "tener un amigo"?

–Miku-chan! Miku-chan! –la voz de Rin la devolvió a la realidad.

–Eh...sí? –preguntó aún un poco ida.

–Mou, hazme caso! Te estoy diciendo que tengo que irme a preparar la despedida de papá, y a cuidar del inútil de Len.

–Oye!–protestó el nombrado desde fuera.

–Vale, hasta mañana!

Una vez que Rin salió fuera, Miku se quedó sola de nuevo. Sola en aquella pequeña habitación, como siempre estaba. Intentando olvidar su situación, se acercó con dificultad a la estantería y cogió un libro al azar de entre los muchos que había. Cuando veía la inmensa cantidad que tenía, se preguntaba cosas como de dónde habrían salido o en qué situación económica estaba su familia en el pasado para poder permitirse tantos libros.

Después de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, abrió el libro por la primera página. La historia le había encantado desde siempre y soñaba con vivir algún día una aventura así, llena de magia como esa historia sobre una vendedora de manzanas** que tantas veces había leído.

–Como me gustaría que alguien viniese a sacarme a mí de mi soledad...–pensaba Miku en voz alta.

La chica se tiró del todo en la cama, cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar despierta. Se imaginaba a sí misma, en mitad de la calle, nadie le dirigía una sola palabra y ni siquiera la miraban. Entonces aparecía, la persona que le tendía una amable mano y que en su mente solo era una sombra negra con un interrogante blanco. Lo último que quedó en la memoria de Miku antes de dormirse fue cómo aceptaba la mano del extraño o extraña.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la Hatsune se levantó con pereza al sentir los rayos de sol matutinos que llegaban fríos debido al invierno. Recordando la imaginación de ayer, miró inconscientemente la palma de su mano.

–Tenía un tacto frío.–susurró.–Todo a mi alrededor es frío.

Apartó las desgastadas cortinas y contempló la vista nevada que se presentaba. Cuatro personas pasaron cargando un ataúd, seguramente otra víctima inocente de la guerra.

Cogió otro libro para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba la visita de Rin. A medida que el sol iba ascendiendo, más libros terminados se acumulaban en la mesilla de noche, mientras Miku esperaba la llegada de la rubia que nunca llegó.

Una piedra diminuta golpeó la ventana. Miku se acercó a abrirla y allí vio a Len.

–Miku-san! Rin no podrá ir en un tiempo, últimamente está muy ocupada.–explicó el chico.–Así que te subiré la comida por la ventana.

–Vale, gracias por avisar Len.–no sería mejor ir a la casa y dejar la comida en lugar de lanzarla con una cuerda por la ventana?

Al día siguiente Rin tampoco fue a ver a su vecina, ni al otro, ni al otro tampoco. El tiempo fue pasando y llegó Nochebuena. La gente del pueblo parecía mínimamente más animada, se veían luces a través de las ventanas y se escuchaban risas y conversaciones animadas. La única que estaba sola era Miku.

La chica miró tristemente la casa de los gemelos, la luz dejaba ver sus siluetas, parecían felices a pesar de la ausencia de su padre.

–Me alegra que al menos ellos dos puedan disfrutar de este día.–decía para sí misma, dudando si de verdad sentía lo que había dicho.

Lentamente empezó a pensar en un libro que leyó hace tiempo sobre la navidad. Recordó todas las cosas felices que contaban: las luces, decorar árboles, cenar en familia, recibir regalos...Y recordando que ella no tendría nada de eso rompió a llorar, en silencio, nadie escucharía sus penas.

–Por qué tengo que estar siempre sola? Por qué no puedo tener ni siquiera un pequeño trozo de felicidad o calidez? Yo solo quiero...un amigo...ese sería el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiera recibir...–sollozaba. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y se durmió, en el mismo suelo donde se tiró a llorar.

La mañana de navidad no empezó diferente a cualquier otro día. A Miku le dolía la cabeza después de llorar la noche anterior, y le escocían un poco los ojos. Difícilmente vio un gran objeto que antes no estaba: un espejo antiguo de gran tamaño. La pequeña se acercó con desconfianza al espejo, en el que rápidamente apareció su reflejo.

–Qué raro, no recordaba esta cosa. Lo habrá traído Rin?–se pregunta Miku.

Sin darle mayor importancia volvió a la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta, al fin su vecina tenía un momento para ella.

–Jou, jou, jou! Feliz cumpleaños!–saluda Rin vestida de Santa Claus, con barba incluida.

–Rin-chan, no es mi cumpleaños, es navidad.

–Es casi lo mismo. Mira, te he traído un regalo.–dice dándole una cesta llena de...

–Puerrooooooos!–grita Miku babeando.

–Todos para ti.

–Arigato. Por cierto, me trajiste tú ese espejo?–pregunta recordando el objeto.

–Eh? No, nunca había visto uno de esos.–contesta su vecina.

–Qué raro...

Según pasaban los días el misterioso espejo generaba más curiosidad en la chica de las coletas, que un día no aguantó más y decidió acercarse otra vez. Al lado del espejo vio un trapo, y se lo pasó al espejo hasta que quedó como nuevo.

–Listo, ahora estás como nuevo! Pareces mucho más feliz.–le dijo al objeto. La sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara se reflejó en el cristal, pero esta sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco.–La verdad es que es bastante triste hablar con un espejo...

Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse de nuevo a la cama el objeto empezó a emitir luz, una luz cegadora que cubrió toda la estancia. Cuando esta se disipó, Miku pudo apreciar en el espejo un reflejo que no era el suyo, sino el de una misteriosa chica. Esa chica, aparentemente mayor que ella, tenía un largo cabello rosa y ojos azul, vestía un atuendo de bruja que conjuntaba bien con su buen cuerpo. Después de quedarse un rato mirándola embobada, la pequeña miró a su alrededor, buscando a la chica del reflejo.

–Qué buscas?–preguntó secamente la desconocida.

–Dónde estás?–preguntó Miku en respuesta.

–Delante de tus narices, idiota. Es que no me ves? Estoy dentro del espejo.

–Y cómo has llegado? Y por qué te vistes así, eres maga?–sigue interrogando la pequeña con emoción, ignorando el tono borde de la otra.

–No te importa.

–Sí me importa, estás invadiendo mi espejo. Por cierto, quién eres? Yo soy Miku Hatsune.

–No me interesa tu nombre, solo dime dónde estoy.

–No hasta que te presentes.

En ese momento el reflejo de la aparente maga desapareció, lo cual molestó bastante a Miku. No entendió por qué se fue, pero empezó a zarandear el pesado espejo bruscamente llamando a la desconocida, sin notar la presencia que llegó a su puerta.

–Miku-chan...Qué haces...?–preguntó Rin con la cesta de la comida en la mano, mirando a su amiga como si fuese una loca a la que hubiese que retener con una camisa de fuerza.

–A dónde ha ido esa borde maga tan linda...pero tan borde!?–gritó Miku enrabietándose.

–Quién...Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo. Te dejo la comida aquí, y no te preocupes, yo no he visto nada...–genial, ahora Rin pensaba que estaba mal de la cabeza. Nada más la puerta se cerró, el reflejo de la chica reapareció en el espejo.

–Por qué has desaparecido así?–preguntó Miku molesta.

–No puedo dejar que me vean.

–Entonces por qué dejas que yo te vea?

–Porque tú me has llamado! Pero veo que no quieres nada, así que me voy!

La desconocida empezó a caminar atrás en la habitación reflejada, en dirección a la puerta y sin mirar atrás. Miku se arrepintió en seguida de haberse puesto así, por muy borde que esa chica fuese con ella, algo en su interior quería que no se marchase, que no la abandonase allí sola.

–No...No te vayas...Por favor.–sollozó casi inaudíblemente, aunque en su interior quería gritarlo con desesperación.–Y-yo...siempre he estado sola...Pero ahora que tú estás aquí...

–Eso no es asunto mío.–cortó la más alta intentando abrir la puerta, en vano.–Por qué no se abre...? Déjame irme! Puerta del demonio, te odio!...Creo que estoy atrapada...

–Entonces...N-no te vas a ir...?–preguntó Miku limpiándose una lagrimilla.

–Por desgracia creo que no...

–Claro que no te irás, tienes una misión.–habló una voz.

Del interior de la capa de la chica salió una pequeña personita que se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era una chica de no más de 10cm de altura, de pelo corto con dos coletas bajas más largas, y de color azul claro a juego con sus ojos, ropa y alas. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema con un gran diamante.

–Awwww, qué linda!–soltó Miku al ver a la pequeña.

–Gracias! Soy Aoki Lapis, la varita navegador de Luka.–se presentó.

–Cuál es la misión?–preguntó la tal Luka con fastidio.

–Ya deberías saberlo.–finalizó Aoki, convirtiéndose en varita.

Luka suspiró resignada, aceptando a quedarse en ese espejo. Miku no pudo contener su felicidad y abrazó con entusiasmo al objeto, a lo que Luka le gritaba que se alejase de ella. Cómo iba a aguantar viviendo así...?

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*****Referencia a Fruits Basket

******Referencia a la canción "La efímera vendedora de manzanas", de Gumi.

Qué tal ha estado este primer cap? Sé que es muy corto, pero mi cabeza no da para hacerlo más largo. Más adelante serán un poco más largos (o eso intentaré). Ah, y lo siento si hay alguna cosa...rara...Espero que quede bien como drama (Gumi: si quieres hacer un drama no sería más fácil matarlos a todos y ya -m-?) Cállate Gumi, es mi fic ¬ ¬.

Y eso es todo, nos vemos, chaoooo OwO/


	2. 1º deseo: salud

Holaaaaa! Ok, he tardado demasiado, soy una irresponsable TTmTT. Nota mental: no volver a comprometerme a publicar dos fics a la vez.

En fin, este cap no es mucho más largo que el anterior, pero a medida que vaya avanzando iré haciendo los capítulos más largos, lo prometo.

Y...ya está, disfruten.

* * *

**Cap2- 1º deseo: salud**

La mañana se abrió paso a través de las cortinas, y un nuevo día amaneció para Miku. Ya no se sentía sola al despertarse.

–Bueno días a todos!

–Hola!–saludó Aoki sonriendo cordialmente.

–Sí, buenas.–dijo Luka fríamente.

–Qué bien que sigas aquí.

–Qué remedio, por tu culpa no puedo irme.

–Por qué? Qué he hecho?

–Has hecho que me den trabajo.

–Qué trabajo?

–Deja de hacer preguntas, me agobias.

–Tranquila Hatsune-chan, te acostumbrarás a su insoportable personalidad.–dijo Aoki.–Verás, Luka es hechicera, y en nuestro mundo los hechiceros son enviados a la Tierra para cumplir los deseos de la gente que más lo necesite con su magia.–explicó.

–Entonces...Has venido para cumplir mis deseos?–preguntó Miku con un gran brillo en su mirada.

–Sí, así que dime tu mayor deseo ya para que me pueda ir pronto.

–Solo uno?

–El que más quieras, el objetivo de una hechicera es cumplir el mayor deseo, pues proporciona más felicidad.–dijo la varita-persona.

–Mmm...Nunca había pensado en eso, tengo muchos grandes deseos...–pensó Miku pensando en todo aquello que quería.–Pues...me gustaría visitar la casa de Rin-chan, pasear por la ciudad, visitar muchísimos sitios del mundo, escalar el Everest, comprar un parque de atracciones, aprender a hacer mortales, dominar el mundo...-enumeraba rápidamente sin intención de callarse, cada vez con un tono más inocentemente ambicioso.

–_Wow, es una chavala con muchos deseos.–_pensaron la hechicera y su varita con una gotita resbalando de sus cabezas y un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

–Pero si tuviera que elegir el que más deseo...sería llenar mi vacío interior.

–Qué?–Luka no entendió la petición de su "cliente".

–Verás, desde hace mucho siento que me falta algo, algo que me atormenta. He estado pensando en todo lo que no tengo, pero nada podría llenar ese vacío. Me gustaría llenarlo, pero no sé cómo...puede que solo quiera un amigo.–explicó Miku, confusa por sus propias palabras.

–Y la tal Rin no es acaso tu amiga?

–Rin-chan? Es muy buena y divertida, me lo paso muy bien con ella y hace que me sienta muy cómoda. Podría considerarse que sí es mi amiga, pero...no sé, no es lo que yo quiero...No lo entiendo muy bien.

–No puedo cumplirte un deseo que ni siquiera tú entiendes.–dijo Luka con frialdad.

–Luka! No seas así!–le regaña Aoki.

–No importa, de momento con que te quedes es suficiente para mí. Vamos a hablar de algo!–cambió de tema Miku con una gran e inocente sonrisa.

–Paso.

–Joooo, vengaaaa~.

–Miku-chan, voy a entrar.–sonó la voz de Rin al otro lado de la puerta. Luka se esfumó, dejando a Miku algo enfadada por ese acto. Le gustaría que Luka se dejase ver de vez en cuando o, que por lo menos, se despidiese o avisase antes de desaparecer.–Hablabas con alguien?–preguntó la rubia al entrar.

–Sí, con Luka, la borde del espejo.

–Mejor no te pregunto más sobre eso...–dijo Rin, que aún parecía tomarla por loca.–De todas formas pareces mucho más alegre, como en aquella época cuando éramos pequeñas y tú soñabas con que las guerras acabarían, seríamos ricas y te curarían las piernas en un hospital de superlujo.

–Ejejeje...Aún te acuerdas de eso...–dijo Miku algo avergonzada. Ella y sus raras ideas.

–_Piernas? Curar? Hospital de superlujo?_–se preguntaba Luka escondida en el espejo. Es cierto, nunca había visto a Miku caminar, solo arrastrarse. Ahora las cosas empezaban a encajar...

–_Ricas? Guerras?__**–**_le dio más importancia la varita.–_Creo que ya lo entiendo todo..._

–Bueno, aquí tienes tu sopa...Dónde está...?–Rin apenas pudo terminar su frase cuando un cuenco entró volando por la ventana y aterrizó sobre su cabeza, vertiendo sobre ella todo su contenido: sopa.

–Rin! Te dejaste la comida de Miku-chan, así que te la he traído. La tienes?–gritaba Len desde la ventana de su casa. Es increíble que consiguiese colar el cuenco desde allí.

–Lo siento Miku-chan, por culpa del idiota de Len te has quedado sin comida.–se disculpó su hermana entre arrepentida y enfadada, mientras se quitaba el cuenco de la cabeza y se limpiaba la cara con un poco de asco.

–No pasa nada, me quedan sobras de ayer.

Rin se disculpó y se fue, según ella, a castigar a su hermano. Al parecer hablaba en serio, los gritos de dolor de este se escuchaban por todo el pueblo. Miku dirigió su mirada al espejo de nuevo, esperando ver ahí a Luka con su gesto indiferente de siempre, pero solo vio el reflejo del cuarto.

–Luka, estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Por un momento la pequeña temió quedarse sola de nuevo, pero entonces recordó cómo apareció la primera vez. Rodó hasta el espejo y cogió el trapo de la última vez, con el que limpió las pequeñas gotas de sopa que salpicaron, así como el polvo acumulado. Cuando el espejo quedó impecable, la hechicera apareció otra vez.

–Por qué no aparecías?

–No puedo aparecer en un espejo muy sucio, además me da asco.

–Por qué no puedes aparecer?

–Yo qué sé! Deja de preguntarme estupideces, no soy una enciclopedia!

–Me estaba preocupando, pensé que no ibas a volver...–dijo Miku tristemente.

Eso tocó el corazón de Luka. Esa chica se había preocupado porque pensó que iba a irse. Por qué? No merecía , ella era una borde fría que apartaba a todo el mundo, y sin embargo esa chica, de la que ni se había molestado en aprender su nombre, le daba importancia a su presencia. Se ablandó, incluso se sonrojó ligeramente, se había pasado con esa pobre chica, pero algo en su conciencia le impedía ser amable con ella.

–Luka? Estás enfadada...?–preguntó Miku, al ver que la hechicera no decía nada.

–Eh? N-no...Oye, no tienes por qué preocuparte, voy a quedarme hasta que se cumpla tu deseo, así que tranquila, que no me voy a ninguna parte.–intentó tranquilizar la mayor, nerviosa.–_Sé amable, Luka, sé amable...o al menos inténtalo._–se repetía en su mente.

–En serio?

–Sí.

–Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo?

–Que sí.

–Y vas a ser mi amiga.

–No te pases.

–Quién saaaabe, podría ser que este fuera mi deseeeeeeo~.–insinuó Miku de forma aprovechada buscando cómo salirse con la suya. Luka la miró mal, pero decidió seguirle el rollo aunque en realidad pasase de ella.

–Sí, sí, como quieras, somos amigas.

–Bieeeeeen! Vamos a hablar!–insistía la pequeña.

Luka aguantó como pudo todo el monólogo que Miku le soltó sobre su libro medieval sobre un chico que se iba en busca de su hermana perdida*, hasta que anocheció y Miku se durmió. Fue entonces cuando Aoki salió a hablar con su dueña de temas serios.

–Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?–preguntó Aoki extremadamente seria, cosa rara en ella.

–Sí, de sobra. A qué viene tanta seriedad de repente?

–Tú qué crees? Te estás abriendo, eso no es propio de ti. Sabes que es mejor que no te encariñes mucho con ella, ahora has aceptado a ser su amiga pero piensa que eso puede ir a más...No sé si me entiendes...

–Te entiendo perfectamente, no soy tonta! Créeme que nada va a pasar entre nosotras, te preocupas demasiado.–Luka empezaba a enfadarse.–Abriendo yo? No seas estúpida, es que no ves que solo intento que pase de mí? Lo de ser amigas ni siquiera iba en serio! Aprende a ver la realidad de una vez, siempre te pasa lo mismo! Soy lo suficientemente responsable para que me dejes por mi cuenta!

–Vale, lo que tú digas. Te dejaré a tu aire, pero luego no me digas nada.–finalizó la varita en tono de "ya verás luego cómo yo tenía razón". Realmente odiaba cuando Luka se ponía así, era insoportable.

–...Es momento de actuar.–susurró Luka cerrando los ojos y empezando su misión.

* * *

Otro día comienza para la vida de la protagonista, pero no empezó como ella esperaba...

–Nnnn...Nnn? Siento algo en...mis piernas! ! ! Las siento! ! ! Pero si se suponía que era incurable cómo...?–gritó Miku sorprendida pero feliz.–Luka! Luka! Mira, estoy curad..Ay! ! !–en plena emoción la chica hizo un intento de saltar de la cama, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Podría olvidarse de caminar bien durante un tiempo...

–Qué te pasa ahora...?–preguntó Luka medio zombificada por el sueño.

–Mis piernas están bien, estoy curada! Dentro de poco seguro que podré caminar!–explicaba Miku más feliz que nunca.–Oye Luka, tú sabes cómo ha podido pasar?

La felicidad de Miku se le contagió a Luka, ver a la pequeña tan contenta produjo en la hechicera un sentimiento de calidez que se incrementó al pensar que ella le había dado ese pequeño trozo de felicidad al curar sus piernas con magia. Pero optó por no contar nada de eso.

–Ni lo sé ni me importa.–intentó hacerse la dura, dándose la vuelta. Aoki no pudo evitar soltar una risilla en su forma de varita. Aún con la respuesta que recibió, Miku no era tonta y averiguó lo ocurrido en unos segundos. Sonriendo cálidamente, abrazó al espejo.

–Gracias Luka.

–N-no te acostumbres a estos caprichos...–aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sintió increíblemente bien en ese momento, por una vez en su vida podía decir que era una buena persona.–A-ahora suéltame.–dijo sonrojada queriendo escapar de ese cariño que extrañamente no le disgustaba del todo.–_Debo de estar volviéndome loca..._–pensaba.

Una hora después llegó Rin, y esta vez venía acompañada de Len.

–Hola Miku-chan! Mira quién ha venido hoy, el idiota de Len!

–Oye!–protestó el chica.–Buenas, Miku-san!

–Hola Rin-chan, hola Len-kun! Qué raro que vengáis los dos.

–Ya, es que se ha colado un tejón en casa y Len tiene miedo. Haaaa~, y luego dice que es un hombre...

–Rin! Dijiste que no se lo contarías a nadie!–gritó Len completamente rojo.

Una pequeña risa empezó a sonar por la habitación, asustando a los Kagamine y sobresaltando a Miku: Aoki se estaba partiendo de risa al otro lado del espejo.

–Serás idiota...–murmuró Luka tapándole la boca.

–M-Miku-san! Q-qué es eso?–preguntó Len escondido debajo de la mesilla de noche.

–_Vamos Miku! Invéntate algo creíble!_–pensó Miku. Antes no le habría importado decir la verdad, pero después de una charla con Luka comprendió la importancia de ocultarlo.

(_**Flashback**_)

–Por qué tienes que ser un secreto para Rin-chan? Aunque no lo parezca ella es buena gente.

–Escucha, qué crees que pasaría si se enterase?

–Mmmmm...–Miku empezó a imaginar la situación, en la que su vecina acababa haciendo miles de locuras, pero dejaba de tomarla por una loca.

–Si por casualidad tu amiga Rin se lo dijese a alguien, y ese alguien se lo fuese contando a más gente que a su vez lo sigue expandiendo al final tendrías aquí a una multitud de codiciosos buscando beneficio en mí.–explicó Luka.–Y si eso pasase mi misión sería anulada y tendría que marcharme, además de que tú tendrías que seguir viviendo infeliz para siempre.

–Te importa mi felicidad...?–preguntó Miku interpretando las palabras de Luka como un "todo esto es por ti".

–N-no! Para nada! S-solo te lo advierto! A mí me da igual...–tsundere...

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

–Emmm...–sin ideas.–Es...–algo vino a la mente de la pequeña, aunque podría ser arriesgado: haría que la tomasen por loca para que el tema no volviese a salir.–Es mi amiga imaginaria Luka, viene todos los días para hacerme feliz.

–Cuánta imaginación...–resopló Rin incrédula.

–Y cómo es? Dónde está?–preguntó Len emocionado.

–_En serio?–_pensaban el resto de presentes.

–Es muy guapa! Aunque también es una amargada y una borde...

–_Yo la mato!–_Luka se preparaba para vengarse cuando los gemelos se fuesen.

–Pero por qué te enfadas? Ha dicho que eres muy guapa.–dijo Aoki, siendo ignorada.

–Pero...–continuó Miku.–A pesar de todo, sé que es una muy buena persona, y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme cuando lo necesito, aunque nunca quiera admitirlo. Es una gran amiga!–declaró sonriendo de forma especial.

–...–tanto Luka como Aoki se quedaron sin palabras, la primera sonrojada y la segunda asombrada. En tan poco tiempo esa chica podía ver a través de la frialdad de la hechicera.

–Wow Luka, te ha pillado.–soltó la varita en un tono pícaro, dando golpecitos en el hombro de su dueña, quien solo apartó la mirada tsunderemente.–_Esto se pone interesante._

–Miku...No me digas que te estás enamorando de una imaginación tuya...?–preguntó Rin al oír cómo su vecina hablaba de las genialidades de la tal "Luka". De verdad que deseaba obtener un rotundo "no", porque si no empezaría a cuestionarse seriamente su estado mental.

En cambio solo recibió un sonrojo y balbuceos. Miku imaginó una escena comprometedora de ella con Luka. Lo que más le preocupó fue el hecho de que no le desagradó en absoluto. Más bien al contrario, podría decirse que le provocaba curiosidad. Pero no, no podía pensar eso, no quería desarrollar ningún afecto amoroso por su nueva...amiga? Podría decirse así?

–N-n-no! Có-cómo se te ocurre? ? ? ?

–Menos mal...Bueno, pues te dejamos con tu querida Luka...Diviértete.

–Adiós Miku-chan, saluda a Luka-san de mi parte!–pidió Len siendo arrastrado fuera por su hermana.

Luka reapareció y se quedó mirando para Miku, pensando en la anterior de la tal Rin. Por algún misterio de la vida eso la había hecho reaccionar y se sentía extraña. No solo se había planteado su respuesta, sino que de alguna forma sentía curiosidad por la opinión de Miku. Qué le estaba pasando?

–N-no te tomes muy en serio las ideas raras de Rin-chan, e-ella es así de especialita...–dijo Miku con una sonrisa notablemente nerviosa.

–Por qué iba a tomarme en serio esa tontería? Sería perder mi tiempo.–fingió la hechicera para mantener su imagen.

–C-cierto...Vamos a hablar de algo!

–Otra vez? Nunca te cansas de hablar?

–Cómo es el lugar de donde vienes?

–Bastante más normal de lo que cualquiera esperaría, la verdad. Podría decirse que es como las grandes ciudades de este mundo, solo que con hechicería y esas cosas.

–Cómo es la gente? Hay alguien que te guste en tu mundo?–otra vez ese tema, por qué preguntaba eso último? Y por qué deseaba recibir una respuesta negativa?

–No, nadie. De hecho los odio a todos ellos...

–Por qué?

–No te importa.

–Ya empiezas otra vez...Bueno, es tarde así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Luka, que duermas bien.

–Sí...Buenas noches.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*****Referencia a la saga Synchronicity.

Reviews:

-**iloveyugiohGX93: **thanks nwn, I'm glad that you liked it (sorry for my English TTmTT).

**-RM: **la verdad al principio no me convencía del todo la idea y solo la empecé para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba, pero me alegro de que te guste nwn.

-**Ainhoa, Rin y Katy (os contesto a las tres por junto porque pusisteis casi lo mismo): **me alegro de que os guste, y os seguirá dando pena Miku porque la voy a hacer sufrir =w= (qué mala soy). Por cierto, me reí mucho cuando intentabais escribir el review XD.

Listo. Intentaré no tardar tanto en el siguiente cap. Nos vemos OwO/.


End file.
